Microscopy and Imaging - Susette C. Mueller, PhD The objective of the Microscopy and Imaging Shared Resource (MISR) is to provide a supportive environment with state-of-the-art instrumentation for investigators with emphasis on light microscopy and image analysis of tumor cells, including training and education. The MISR also provides a rich environment for interactive exchanges and referrals among Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center users. MISR provides instrumentation for bright field microscopy; routine fluorescence microscopy and more advanced applications, including confocal microscopy, microinjection, total internal reflection microscopy (TIRF), multispectral emission imaging, fluorescence lifetime imaging (FLIM), fluorescence resonance energy transfer (FRET), fluorescence recovery after photobleaching (FRAP), and multiphoton, deep tissue imaging. Live cell, time-lapse imaging is possible using five different wide field and confocal systems. Using Metamorph Offline image analysis, MISR develops automated routines for users carrying out common assays such as for cell tracking, proliferation, mitosis, apoptosis, and angiogenesis experiments. MISR also develops custom journals as requested by users and offers individualized training. The resource also supports cytogenetics and molecular cytogenetics services with expert collaborations directed by Dr. Jan Blancato. Periodic training sessions, open house forums, and seminars are held for users to enhance their expertise in microscopy and provide opportunities to discuss the interpretation of images. Faculty collaborations with MISR provide expertise to others in sophisticated imaging and image analysis approaches. Web-based information and instrument signup calendars enhance use of the shared resource. The MISR provides access to ten major, digital microscope workstations, one stand-alone image analysis workstation and oversees 20 other licenses in individual labs. Since the last submission, MISR added two new sophlsticated microscopes: a total internal fluorescence reflection (TIRF) microscope and a confocal/ multiphoton microscope with spectral emission and single photon, fluorescence lifetime imaging capabilities and added a widefield spectral emission camera with software. We plan an upgrade of the fluorescence widefield screening workstation to include fast, spinning disk confocal, 3D imaging in the spring of 2009. The Microscopy and Imaging Shared Resource (MISR) has been directed by Dr. Susette Mueller since 1991. Dr. Mueller, a tumor cell biologist, became a member of the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center in 1985. Her research on mechanisms of tumor cell invasion and metastasis utilizes a number of microscopic techniques. Dr. Xuehua Xu joined MISR in 2006 with expertise in quantitative dynamic imaging including TIRF, multispectral FRET analysis, and single molecule imaging. Overall, 5 programs and 39 Cancer Center members utilized this resource in 2008.